monochrome
by Ushinatta Neko
Summary: A series of drabbles dedicated to NagiKae, based on the subtle and not-so-subtle scenes in the manga. /"I won't let you say that everything that happened in Class E was an act — words like that, I won't let you say it."/
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Because I totally suck at writing long stories I'm gonna stick to drabbles to get over my writer's block._

 _Disclaimer: This is a collection of NagiKae drabbles based on little scenes in the manga! None of this is fabricated!...Really! If you look closely this all happens!_

 **Actual disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.**

* * *

Nagisa's the first one in class today, and as he sets up for today's class, he can't help but feel lonely in this broken down classroom of theirs. There is no cheerful chatter normally found in schools, only the silent wind and the creepy sounds of old wood.

"Ehh, am I the first?" The door slides open with a creak and an unfamiliar voice floats through the doorway. Grass green hair tied in cat-like ponytails is the first thing he sees and notices when the girl steps in, and then her amber eyes meet his and he looks away instinctively, embarrassed. It's rude and he realizes, so he clears his throat to ask a question as a cover-up.

"You are...?"

"I'm the new student!"

She answers, cheerfulness practically radiating off her in waves. Nagisa nods, unsure how to continue. It's kind of his first time speaking to a girl, so he has no idea how to initiate or continue a conversation. (Or, it might be because the girls in the main school were always...well, not very fond of him, and stayed away.)

He's in luck, though, because the girl speaks up first. "Um...your hair's awfully long. Why don't you cut it?" She questions something very personal and something he would rather not answer, so he looks away awkwardly and waffles it with some random reason. She doesn't question further and instead moves behind him, and he looks up in surprise, catching only the small smile on her face and the slim fingers moving through his hair.

(the feel of her fingers in his hair thrills him more than it should)

"There! Now you're the same as me!" Her smile is breezy, like the wind that hits the back of his nape for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is really short, please bear with me ;_;_

* * *

Sometimes, Kayano Kaede thinks.

Just random little ideas to keep her mind off things.

Ideas like, _I would like some pudding,_ or, _Something sweet for lunch,_ or, _Nagisa really looks at the moon a lot, doesn't he._

She does wonder at that last question.

And then, one day, she catches him staring at the moon during class again, and observes.

(Observes until he turns around and catches her staring at him. He smiles, and she smiles back, even though her heart is racing too fast, like she's a child caught red-handed.

Which, to be honest, she is.)


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This is a really late thing BUT KAYANO MY BAE IS ALIVE_ _I BELIEVE IN YOU AGAIN MATSUI_

* * *

The grenade doesn't hurt as much as it should.

He supposes it's because of Korosensei's shed skin (which, to be honest, is pretty disgusting, but also pretty useful) but the shock still remains in his body and he lays there as the smoke clears, mind still piecing together what had just happened and body absorbing the remaining shockwaves.

He hears a shrill yell of worry ( _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO NAGISA?"_ ) and is comforted by the fact that someone still cares for him, even though he doesn't know who it is.

(He hopes it's someone who has green hair and sits beside him.)

When he gets up the first face he searches for is Kayano's. He doesn't know what the blast radius of the grenade is and he is worried that she might get hurt (it distinctly registers in his mind that since Maehara and Kataoka are fine she should be too) — but her eyes searches for his as well, and when their gazes meet he is relieved that she is safe and smiles. In return, she does this little frown-smile thing that makes him tremble.

(She chides him for his reckless act later on and he admires how her amber eyes flash.)


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Welcome back to the long-time-no-update story. I tried. It's actually kind of hard trying to re-read through the entire manga...which is why I semi-dropped it in the first place._

* * *

Nagisa is writing something on the little notebook of his. He always carries it around, but Kayano never manages to figure out why. Then again, there is an entire year ahead of her to figure it out (— unless something happens before then).

But it's not time yet, so she walks over and cheerfully asks him what he is doing.

(She doesn't know why she wants to know what he's doing.)

"I'm noting down Korosensei's weaknesses. They could be clues to future assassinations. Who knows?"

Nagisa shrugs and smiles. Kayano smiles back, and leans over his shoulder to look at his notepad, curious.

Nagisa is short, but she's even shorter, so she has to tiptoe to look over his shoulder. His hair brushes against the side of her cheek and she tries her best to ignore that, and the fact that she can smell his shampoo from this distance.

For a while there is a pregnant silence surrounding them as she tries to keep her mind off _certain_ distractions. Then she reads what Nagisa has written, and comments on how useless his _weakness_ is, and Nagisa sweats.

They both laugh at how _when Korosensei pretends to be cool, he messes up_ and Kayano notices the tips of Nagisa's ears are red.

(Maybe hers are too.)

* * *

 _YOLO AT THE DRABBLES!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: From the (in)famous Chapter 8..._

* * *

Kayano doesn't like the new teacher. Not one bit.

From the top of her head to the bottom of her feet Irina Jelavic screams _big boobs look at them boobs_ and knowing Korosensei, he might actually get assassinated by this foreign beauty before she can. Kayano won't allow that. He's _her_ target.

She also sneaks a look down at her (hopelessly flat) chest and catches Nagisa staring at the new teacher. She doesn't know what to make of it and doesn't know why she wants to.

But her heart is a ticking time bomb that nearly explodes when _that bitch_ presses her lips to Nagisa's and he sinks into that pit trap of luscious lips.

Her tentacles nearly, _very so nearly_ snake out of her neck but Kayano manages to reel them in at the last second.

She doesn't think that anyone saw them but _Akabane Karma_ is standing behind her and she shoots him a wary glance.

He's still staring at the kissing display and she unwillingly wrenches her gaze back and nearly explodes again, because Nagisa has turned into a pool of jelly _and that really isn't supposed to happen!_

* * *

 _So a Baidu user had commented on how even though Kayano and Karma are both Nagisa's friends, they don't have a lot of interactions with each other...none, actually, except for the Pudding chapter; possibly because Karma has good instincts and realises that Kayano isn't who she claims to be, and Kayano because she's wary of Karma. So I thought I'll incorporate that into these drabbles._

 _Also ayyyy, these drabbles are gonna be a tad bit darker from now on, I think. But still fluff mostly. Maybe._


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n: School's starting and I actually forgot about this. Big whoop._

* * *

The exam venue is quiet except for the scratching of pens.

Nagisa sits right in the middle and out of the corner of his eye he can spot Kayano in her seat, chewing at the top of her pencil. She's working through the questions methodically without stopping and since when could she do that?

He doesn't remember her being _that_ good at studies, and this is math, one of her weaker subjects. He knows because on a mini test she had laughed at the glaring 58 on the top right corner of her paper and he had laughed at his 65.

Oono-sensei at the front does an extremely loud tap and Nagisa hurriedly looks back down at his paper, even though he's completely stuck at question eleven and all the questions afterwards. Everyone else is, too, because these are questions that are definitely not within the exam range.

In fact the classroom is so silent that the only pens scratching are Karma's, and surprisingly, _Kayano's._

He discreetly watches her as she continues to write, stopping only to relax her hand or for an eraser, even as he tries to work out question twelve (because he had long since given up on eleven).

And then, when the clocks ticks to an end and Oono-sensei reminds gleefully that _there are five minutes left, you shitheads_ , he watches her take up her eraser and start rubbing furiously at her paper. Somewhere behind him Karma sighs in boredom because the questions are too simple for him, but his attention is taken up by Kayano (as always (as always?)).

He assumes that that meant her solution was wrong, and decides to let it go, but it becomes the first thing that slips out of his mouth as he walks towards her after the exam ends.

"Did you manage to solve questions eleven to fourteen? Those were hard, huh."

Kayano turns to him, taken aback by his confrontation. She bites down on her bottom lip but nods easily, "yeah, I thought I had it but I was wrong."

He believes her.

* * *

It's only months later that he finds out she was lying, _had been lying,_ all the time.


End file.
